


Some Day, One Day

by jessahmewren



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Band Fic, Developing Relationship, Early Days, Feelings Realization, Frian, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sassy John, Serious Injuries, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: Brian's missing the one thing he's had all along...someone to share his life with.  Or, it takes Freddie becoming injured to make Brian realize he could never live without him.





	Some Day, One Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by a lovely anon on tumblr who wanted Freddie taking a tumble and becoming seriously injured and Brian realizing his feelings for him had changed from just friendship to something decidedly different. I do take requests in between chapters of "i didn't know it could be like this," so feel free to drop me a line on tumblr. :) 
> 
> I hope I did it justice and please let me know what you think! <3

* * *

-0-0-0-

The rain was coming down in sheets, one of those storms that was known to blow in off the North Sea and just settle over a village until it had emptied its belly and moved on. 

Brian drove on, the wipers doing double time against the onslaught as he crept along the highway. Freddie sat in the passenger seat, or rather reclined, one foot propped delicately on the dash as he sang scales. 

Roger was in the second row seat, answering him in a higher range. 

“Bugger off, the both of you,” John groused. “You’re gonna blow your voices before we even get there.” 

Freddie smiled, smirking back at the young man. “Why don’t you join us darling? Oh, that’s right. You can’t sing,” he said playfully. 

John frowned. “I’d rather do one thing really well than a lot of things only better than average,” he spat back. 

Roger giggled, taunting Freddie with an “oooooh,” as Freddie opened his mouth to say more, when Brian slapped the steering wheel in frustration. “That’s enough!” he exclaimed. Driving the van in the storm had his nerves on edge, and coupled with his mates’ arguing he felt like he was losing his mind. 

The three boys grew quiet, waiting on Brian to say something. “It’s been a long drive,” he said tiredly, the slosh of the windshield wipers nearly drowning out his voice. “We’re all wired and we’ve still got to the show to do. Let’s just get to the club and have a pint so we can put on a bloody good show. Alright?”

Affirmative murmurs came from all members, and everyone grew quiet…until Deaky threw a guitar pick into Freddie’s hair. 

Freddie rounded on him, all giggles. “Wanker!” 

“Bitch!” Deaky shot back.

“Oh God, the biggest,” Freddie said with a smile, and just like that they were all laughing, even Brian. 

\---

They arrived at the club a few hours before the show, which was ideal for the band. Everyone was still a bit rankled from the drive, and energy was high for the upcoming performance. Some pints would do them good. 

They made their way to the bar and ordered a few. Roger went off to talk to some girls he’d noticed, and after a few drinks, John decided to go ahead and set up on the club’s small stage. Brian smiled as he walked off, bass in hand. They boys may get into arguments sometimes, but they always made up. 

By then the storm had cleared, and the sun was stunning as it flashed brightly before sinking beneath the horizon. Brian could see it just beyond the window of the club. It had been a five hour drive up to this part of England, and the day was nearly gone. 

Freddie eased up beside him, his tan face warmed even further in the orange light. “Let’s go outside…sit on the patio,” he said suddenly. “Just me and you left now.” 

Brian smiled, following his friend outside to the club’s small outdoor seating area. The chairs were still wet from the storm, so they brushed them off and sat at the little tables where they could watch the sun slip low while sipping their beers.

A little thought occurred to Brian, then went away just as quickly. _This is nice._ _How nice would it be to have someone to do this with all the time?_ He pushed the thought down deep into the depths of his mind. He didn’t need anyone like that. He had his mates, and that was enough. 

Freddie was looking at him curiously, the bottle halfway to his mouth. “What’s on your mind darling?” 

Brian smiled. Freddie was his best friend…had been for as long as he could remember. He was so lucky to have him. He should be ashamed of wanting more for himself.

Freddie’s warm eyes sought his, now slightly concerned. 

“Nothing Fred. Just thinking about tonight,” Brian lied.

Freddie smiled, looking off into the rapidly descending sun briefly before meeting Brian’s gaze. “It’s going to be fantastic darling! I’ve got our wardrobe, of course! Even Deaky will love it.” He gave Brian a devilish wink, and something warm stirred in Brian’s belly. 

“You shouldn’t tease Deaky so much,” Brian scolded. “He loves you so.”

Freddie smiled widely, the setting sun painting his golden skin and raven hair in ribbons of molten light. “That’s exactly why I should,” he said fondly. “Because I love him too. And you only tease the ones you love.” 

Brian swallowed. “But why don’t you tease me?” 

Freddie’s face changed almost imperceptibly. His eyes moved over Brian’s face, and he graced him with a fond smile. “Oh Brian. You’re different.”

Brian considered that. How was he any different than Roger or John? 

He looked up and Freddie was stretching cat-like in the dying light. “Gotta make myself beautiful, Bri,” he said through a stretch. “It’s almost show time.” 

Freddie left Brian sitting on the patio, still wondering what he meant.

\---

Backstage was crowded and hot, a miserable little room with two dressing tables (one Freddie required entirely) and no windows. The two mirrors afforded them were scratched and dull, and Brian had to grip a makeup sponge in one hand and wipe sweat with the other. 

“I’ve never been so bloody miserable in my entire life,” he muttered sullenly. 

“Take your shirt off,” Roger offered. He was walking around in a pair of tight jeans and suspenders and nothing else, and Brian had no doubt he was planning on going on stage like that. 

“No thanks,” Brian said. “I don’t have a drumset to hide behind.”

Deaky was characteristically quiet as he drew a dark line of kohl around his eyes. Freddie watched him without hovering, making sure he applied it properly. “Like this darling,” he said, helpfully making an adjustment. “Now that’s sexy.” 

Freddie was, of course, a vision in white satin pants and matching top with a deep plunging neckline emblazoned with sequins. His dark hair shined. He had dusted his prominent cheekbones with blush and accented his eyes with kohl. On his feet, he wore a pair of high-heel white leather boots. 

“Be careful on stage tonight, Fred. It’s a small space, and it’s high. I was up there earlier setting up,” Deaky said. 

Freddie patted his cheek. “Don’t you worry about a thing, darling, I’m as surefooted as a cat.”

Brian huffed. “Freddie, what have you got picked out for me to wear? Hopefully something light…I’m melting in here.” 

Freddie stood and fluffed his hair, dramatically moving to the makeshift closet the stagehands had set up for them. 

He withdrew a sheer black top with matching pants. There were sequins down the leg. 

“Here you go my love.” He looked at Brian meaningfully. “My stage counterpart…black to my white.” His eyes shined as he met Brian’s gaze. “I thought we would switch it up this time around.” 

Something fluttered in Brian’s chest as he looked at Freddie, striking in his makeup and stagewear, but beneath it all, just as amazing. 

“Yeah,” Brian managed. “That was a good idea.” 

Brian hurriedly got dressed, finding the clothes Freddie had chosen for him were just right. He was pretty sure the shirt was Freddie’s. The pants might have been Deaky’s, but they fit him well. 

Freddie clapped his hands. “Ok gents! Are we ready to fucking do this?!” They all circled around Freddie, responding enthusiastically. When the time came, they lined up behind the curtain and waited for their cue.

Brian could hear the tightly packed club, assembled crowd cheering their name. He looked at Freddie, and his eyes were lit with excitement. “Let’s do it, darling,” he said over the chants from the audience.

The show was electric. Brian’s fingers flew over his guitar…it was like his body was connected to every string, every note he played. Roger’s drums held them together, wild yet reliable. Deaky’s bass thrummed like a heartbeat. 

But the real showstopper, of course, was Freddie. His voice soared to the rafters. He spun and whirled, every step taking him closer and closer to the edge of the small stage. 

Deaky had warned him about going too far, but there had always been an air of invincibility about Freddie that worried Brian. He was about to launch into his solo, when he heard the scream. 

And his whole world stopped.

Freddie slipped, the toe of his boot catching on the narrow edge of the stage, and fell a good ten feet into the crowd below. And Deaky, being closest to him at the time, had seen it happen.

Deaky’s was the scream Brian had heard, not Freddie’s, but it was no matter. Brian had launched himself to the edge of the stage, his guitar forgotten, peering over to try and find his friend. 

Freddie lay twisted on the dirty floor of the club, his all-white ensemble a stark contrast to the black space. A small circle of people had opened up around him, their hands clutched to their chests in horror. Roadies and stage managers rushed to his aid, hesitant to touch him but needing to do something to help, only not knowing what. Distantly, someone called out for an ambulance.

Brian sat there frozen, until he wasn’t. His legs were moving, pounding down the stairs followed closely by John and Roger who kept muttering something about how he had to be ok, he just had to be ok. Someone was cursing. Brian couldn’t hear above the blood roaring in his ears, and all he could see was that image burned onto his brain of Freddie lying there like a broken marionette doll and him feeling powerless…so powerless to do anything. 

There were people…so many people. The club was still so crowded and now curious onlookers had pressed in, hoping to get a peek at what was happening with Freddie. “Out of my way!” Brian screamed, “Move!” He outright shoved a few people as he, Roger and John scrambled to get to Freddie. 

The last person cleared their path, and Brian fell on his knees beside him. There was blood coming from a deep wound on his head, and he wasn’t moving. “Oh, God,” Brian said, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. Brian looked at Ratty, Freddie’s trusted assistant, his face twisted in anguish. “When is the ambulance coming?!”

“It should be any time now. The roads are washed out. Fuck!” Ratty was close to Freddie and was just as worried as any of them. 

Roger leaned in, gently touching Freddie’s twisted leg. “Freddie…Freddie wake up chap.” Behind them, Deaky stood back, chewing his thumbnail. His eyes were shining with unshed tears. “Brian, what do we do?” Roger looked at Brian rather helplessly. He had always been the one to fix everything. The one they all turned to when they needed answers. 

Brian let the tears flow freely as he gently stroked Freddie’s cheek. It was starting to bruise; he must’ve hit it against the floor when he fell. 

Brian moved so he could cradle Freddie’s head in his lap. What would he do if Freddie never woke up? How would he go on? Something painful twisted in his chest, almost like his heart was crumbling into tiny shards, stealing his breath.

Gathering himself, he began singing to him softly, tears strangling his voice. “ _You never heard my song before the music was too loud…But now I think you hear me well for now we both know how_ …” He stopped to run a hand through Freddie’s raven locks, trying to ignore the blood he found there. 

“Do you hear me Freddie?” He pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Do you know how?”

He felt the small moan rather than heard it, then Freddie stirred in his arms. Freddie frowned, then winced, and Roger and Deaky began murmuring grateful thanks.

Freddie blinked up at him. “Hurts,” he whispered. 

Brian was openly crying now, but he was also smiling. He had never cried tears of joy, but this must be what it felt like. 

“I know my love,” he said soothingly. “I know it does. But we’re going to get you better. That’s all that matters.”

Freddie looked up at him with awe. “Did you…did you kiss me?” 

Brian flushed. He could deny it, but he wouldn’t. The things he wanted for himself had been there all along, he had just been too blind to see it. “Yeah,” he said. “Is that ok?” 

Freddie smiled as much as he could, being in so much pain. “More than ok. I’ve loved you for the longest time, Bri.”

Brian clasped Freddie’s hand tightly, a smile brightening his face. He could hear sirens in the distance, getting closer by the second. He pressed a gentle kiss to Freddie’s lips, feeling him soften against him. “You’re going to be ok,” he said against him. “We both are.” 

-0-0-0-

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter/tumblr is @jessahmewren. Thanks for reading!


End file.
